Glacial Breath
by aozora ekusutashii
Summary: AU. Everyone residing in Unova has heard about the tale of two Heroes and the legendary Dragons; one seeking the Truth and the other, Ideals. But what if there was a third Hero and Dragon that sought both? Monochrome-shipping. In-Progress.
1. Prologue: Set In Stone

**Name of Story:** Glacial Breath

**Written By:** Iced Hearts

**Pairing(s) & Character(s):** Alternate Universe; White-centric; Monochrome-shipping (BlackxWhitexN), One-sided Chantilly-shipping (ChilixWhite); Minor Duelrival-shipping (CherenxBel).

**Genre & Rating:** Adventure/Drama/Friendship/Romance. Rated T just to be safe.

**Full Summary:** Everyone residing in Unova has heard about the tale of two Heroes and the legendary Dragons; one seeking the Truth and the other, Ideals. But what if there was a third Hero and Dragon that sought both? That is what we're about to find out...

**Official Disclaimer:** Pokemon Characters © Nintendo & Game Freak.

**Author's Notes:** I'm wondering why no one has thought of this idea yet. I've seen far too many "pick-a-Pokemon-and-go-on-a-journey" stories that it got old really fast. Here's something to tide over readers who share the same sentiments as me. As for my Prince of Tennis readers, I assure you: This is also an experiment. Pokemon has always been a fixture in my life, so I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – Set In Stone<strong>

"_GET HER!"_

The red-haired lady's heart was pounding loudly in her ears as she continued to barrel forward blindly into the darkness of that evening. She had no clue where she was headed for or how long she'd been dashing forth.

All she knew was that they were after her.

She had to escape.

Their heavy boots clunked against the ground somewhere behind her. The young woman dared not look back, for fear of slowing down in the process. Instead, she forced her legs to move faster. In doing so, she made sure not to jostle the sleeping baby in her arms too much.

After all, it wouldn't do her any good if the young one were to wake up and start crying.

_How could this have happened? How could I have been so foolish?_

She skidded to a stop when she found herself face-to-face with a dead end. Her icy-blue eyes darted around, catching sight of an alternative path almost immediately. A swift adjustment of the kiddie she carried and she was off again.

As the lady followed along the path, a rather large, intimidating bridge came into view. She hurried on, glancing at the sign as she passed by.

_Skyarrow Bridge, huh?_ _I must've been running for a really long time... Skyarrow's really far from Lacunosa..._

The sights were breath-taking, but she had no time for that. She continued her never-ending run across the humongous bridge. Once at the end of it, she paused for a moment, catching her breath. "What... a... long... bridge..." She gasped, clutching her little angel closer to her bosom.

"_THERE SHE IS!"_ She could hear a goon's faint cry from the other end of Skyarrow Bridge.

_Oh, just damn it all!_

She cursed repeatedly in her mind as her legs kicked forward once more.

Ambling forward soon led her towards a thick forest. _Maybe I could lose them somewhere around here..._

She weaved past greenery and startled wild pokemon as fast as she could, but her foot still snagged on an overgrown tree root. "Ah!" She squeaked, toppling over and landing face-first into a fallen log.

_Thump... Thump... Thump..._

A gasp slipped past her lips as the footsteps drew near. Quickly, the redhead threw herself into the log and squeezed her eyes shut, praying that she wouldn't be found.

_Thump... Thump... Thump..._

She relaxed, opening her eyes and breathing a sigh of relief as the sounds grew fainter and farther away. _Thank heavens..._

Her back rested against the inside of the log as she shifted her gaze down to her still snoozing daughter.

_My dearest, sweetest Hilda..._

The blue-eyed female lifted a trembling hand and stroked a soft tendril of the girl's fluffy brown hair.

_You look just like your father... and with my eyes, too..._

She smiled sadly.

_I really, really wish I could look after you and watch you grow up... But I can't..._

The redhead swallowed, feeling a lump starting to form in her throat.

_You're not safe with me... Not after what I've done..._

She fumbled with her pockets for a moment, before her slim fingers closed around a jagged crystal, roughly the size of a small pebble.

_While I know that this ice shard is the cause of all our current problems... It is also the very item that helped me to give birth to you..._

The young lady slipped the piece of ice into a fold of the pearly-white blanket wrapped snugly around her child.

_You're special, with this talent of yours... I know you'll be a Hero someday._

Her eyes shimmered with tears as she gently placed the girl down inside the log and backed away.

_I'm so sorry, Hilda... So, so sorry..._

Tears slipped down her cheeks. She bit her lip and got up. "HEY! OVER HERE!" She yelled, waving her arms erratically and attracting the goons' attention.

As she ran towards the other exit of Pinwheel Forest with a few goons hot on her heels, Hailey Winters could only hope for the best for her darling girl.

_...but this is your destiny._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> ...okay, so maybe it didn't go exactly as I planned. It's short, yes, but the actual chapters will be longer. Updates may not come as fast as I want them to, due to personal issues and whatnot.

Reviews will be very much appreciated, thank you.

Oh, and here's wishing all of you a Happy Chinese New Year (:

.:Iced Hearts:.

_Published: 23th January 2012._

_Edited: 16th March 2012._


	2. An Adventure Awaits

**Author's Notes:** I originally had this typed out beforehand, but I decided to wait a bit before posting. I'm still plotting out Chapter 2, so you shouldn't expect quick updates after this.

**Thank you for the:**

**- Review(s):** Nauran, Mikaela the Cat, Farla, PositiveCharm416, Etoile of the twilight

**- Alert(s):** fujingodofthewind, Etoile of the twilight, DunThrowMud

**- Fave(s):** Mikaela the Cat, LegendarypkmnNyunyu, PositiveCharm416, mangaanimefan4eva

_~It'll be appreciated if those who fave and alert Glacial Breath could leave a review as well. I always review a story I fave, even if the author is no longer active or into that fandom anymore. Thank you.~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – An Adventure Awaits<strong>

It was early morning when sunlight streamed through the shady room, shining down onto a petite figure sleeping soundly in a canopy-leaf bed. A pink, floppy-eared pokemon padded towards the peaceful scene, having to fulfill a task given to her.

'_Miss White... Oh, Miss White...' _The audino called out softly as she came to a standstill, ears twitching in anticipation of a reply.

The lump under the silk-woven blanket stirred at the gentle voice. A head of long, messy brown hair appeared, revealing a pair of sleepy crystalline eyes. "Hm... Yes...?"

The hearing pokemon bowed respectfully. _'It's time to wake up now, Little Miss. Lady Virizion requests for you to be present down at the Rumination Field as soon as you are ready.'_

The pretty-eyed girl stifled a yawn as she sat up in bed, stretching her arms out. She nodded at the audino, smiling kindly. "Thank you, Panacea. Please inform Mother that I'll be there shortly."

'_Yes, Miss White.'_ Panacea bowed once more, before she took her leave, leaving the girl to get ready.

White hummed a merry tune as a helpful panpour provided her with some water for a quick shower. Clad in only a cotton towel, she waltzed out of the supposed bathroom and picked out her clothes for the day.

"Thanks, Sodapop!" She sang out, already dressed in a simple pristine-white dress, letting her hair cascade down her back as always.

'_No problem, Miss White!'_ The spray pokemon saluted playfully, making her giggle.

She scaled down the vine from her tree-house with practiced ease, her bare feet skimming across the spongy ground. She smiled and waved at passing forest Pokemon, and promptly tripped over something when she wasn't looking. "Whoa!"

Glancing down, she noticed a petilil blinking up at her with wide brown eyes. "Lillie? Oh gosh, I'm so sorry for knocking you down like that!" White apologized, picking her up and holding her in her arms.

'_You and I both know how clumsy you can be, White.'_ The bulb pokemon teased. _'So, where's the fire?'_

Lillie was her first and closest friend, so she was one of the few who addressed White by name. Back when she was younger, everyone else stayed away from her because she wasn't a pokemon... Lillie was the only one who stayed by her side through everything.

"Well, Panacea said Mother wanted to see me as soon as possible. I'm not sure why, though." White shrugged casually. "Wanna come along?"

'_Did you even have to ask?'_ The petilil shot back playfully.

* * *

><p>Within minutes, White and Lillie arrived at the Rumination Field, immediately spotting a lone antelope-like pokemon facing away from her, most likely observing the wild pokemon roaming around the area.<p>

"Good morning, Mother!" The blue-eyed girl greeted cheerfully as they drew nearer.

Lillie hopped out of her friend's arms, bowing. _'Good morning, Lady Virizion.'_

The figure turned around upon hearing her voice, nodding at her. _'Ah, White... Oh, you've brought Lillie along. Good morning to the both of you.'_

Virizion, better known as Lady Virizion, was the leader of Pinwheel Forest. Everyone respected her and loved her dearly, regarding her almost as if she was their real mother.

Many years ago, Virizion had come across a very young human girl inside a large log. She was cocooned within a blanket, a small ice crystal tucked somewhere inside one of the folds, and she was bawling her eyes out. Despite her prejudice against humans, the grassland pokemon pitied the innocent child, deciding to raise her as one of her own, naming the girl White.

Naturally, the brunette understood the Pokemon language, having grown up among dozens of wild Pokemon. She also had a special talent – she could read auras, sensing if there was danger lurking or if someone has ill intentions. She also knew the forest inside and out, looking after everyone alongside Virizion.

"Is there something wrong, Mother? Do you need anything? Are you ill?" Typical White; she was always concerned for others' wellbeing, to the point where she was willing to risk her life for them.

Lady Virizion chuckled lightly. _'I'm perfectly healthy, dear; don't worry. However, there IS a problem...'_ Her head tilted down, perturbed.

The blue-eyed girl frowned as Lillie watched on from the sidelines. "What's wrong?"

'_You know how we always have a large supply of sustenance, correct?'_ When White nodded, Virizion continued, _'Well, more and more trainers come by Pinwheel Forest these days, and they often take our berries along with them. I'm afraid we're experiencing a shortage – our supplies have become dangerously low.'_

"What blatant thieves!" White commented, frowning in disapproval.

'_How imprudent. Don't they know that there are Pokemon living in this Forest?'_ Lillie muttered, oval eyes stormy with tolerated annoyance.

"Mother, I know what to do!"

Virizion merely eyed the human girl warily. The last time White had an idea, it'd nearly caused an explosion within the forest. _'Yes, little one?'_

"I shall head outside to harvest some berries and bring them home! There's bound to be some more berry trees beyond the forest, right?" She exclaimed, blue eyes glittering brightly.

The legendary pokemon shook her head furiously at the suggestion_. 'No White, I'm not letting you take one step out of Pinwheel. It's too dangerous, and I don't wish to see you get hurt.'_

White deflated a bit at the rejection of her idea, but her eyes quickly grew icy with determination. "Mother, the food supply is dwindling fast. If we all stay here, we'll starve. You can't possibly expect me to sit back and do NOTHING!"

'_Don't you dare raise your voice at me, young lady!'_ Virizion chided. _'This is for your own good, White. You don't know what lurks out there. You could get killed!'_

"I could bring Lillie along!" She shot back, lifting the startled petilil up in front of her face. "She's a pretty powerful Pokemon. She can protect the both of us!"

'_...'_ The green-coloured Pokemon took one look at the stunned Lillie before turning around. _'White, please don't drag an unwilling party into this. When I say no, it means NO, my dear, and that's final.'_

White frowned, clearly not pleased with how the situation was turning out to be.

Lillie noticed the growing tension between the two, deciding to steel her nerves and help her long-time friend.

'_Lady Virizion...'_ She called out, and Virizion glanced back. _'I don't mind looking after White. She's inexperienced with anything beyond her knowledge of Pinwheel Forest, and as her best friend, I'm willing to go with her, especially since we're doing the forest pokemon a huge favour.'_

She took a step closer to the much larger pokemon. _'Besides, White can read others' auras, yes? She knows how to tell right from wrong, so she's capable of looking after herself, too.'_

White couldn't help but grin lopsidedly at Lillie for trying to stick up for her, while the pokemon merely winked back. Both of them waited with bated breath for Virizion's reply.

'_...you make quite a convincing argument, Lillie, and I believe your words do make sense.'_ The grassland pokemon stated after a stunned pause, eyeing White intently. _'Very well, White. I grant you permission to leave Pinwheel Forest to search for sustenance tomorrow morning, and Lillie is to accompany you. I sincerely hope you two are safe throughout your journey...'_

'_And may luck always be on your side.'_ Virizion finished, smiling gently at the duo, who thanked her in response.

And so, White and Lillie went to their respective homes to mentally and physically prepare themselves for the adventure that was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D

Reviews will be very much appreciated, thank you.

.:Iced Hearts:.

_~Published: 16th March 2012~_


End file.
